pretty girls everywhere, think of me, i'll be here
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"Massie thinks she can't wear a white wedding dress to a funeral. Even when she's dead Claire makes her feel like a fool." MassieClaire Friendship. Minor Massington and One-sided Clairington.
1. Chapter 1

Claire screams (whispers) innocence.

Massie thinks that if someone opened Claire up they'd find lollipops, and butterflies, and flowers.

Nauseatingly perfect things for a nauseatingly perfect girl.

::

_We had seasons in the sun;  
__But the hills that we climbed  
__Were just seasons out of time._

::

When Massie first walks into her dining room and sees Claire at the table, with her family next to her, ready to "meet and greet", Massie feels something in the depth of her stomach that she can't quite put her finger on.

There's Jay and Judy and _God, _they smile at each other from across the table like it's their fucking job. Massie's never seen her parents look at each other like that. Massie idly wonders why. But then again, she kind of already knows.

After them, there's Todd. He's the _cutest wittle nine year-old to ever live. _

Massie thinks that if you looked up cliché in the dictionary, a picture of the Lyons (and tiger and bears, oh my!) in front of a white picket fence surrounding a peach house would be pasted inside.

When Massie looks at Claire she sees overalls and home-cut bangs and _innocence._

Massie self-consciously straightens her four hundred dollar dress with her french manicured hands.

She realizes what she feels inside her stomach. Foolishness.

Claire's the first person in the world to make Massie feel like a fool.

::

::

"Y'know, you're my best friend," Claire says giggling one day, buzzed off the alcohol Massie took from her parent's liquor cabinet. They're watching a movie called 'Coffee and Cigarettes' and it's _so fucking boring._

Massie thinks about this for a minute. She watches the gold liquid in her cup swirl and swirl and _swirlswirlswirl._

"You're my best friend too. After Alicia and Kristen and Dylan of course." Claire giggles, nodding.

Massie's on the verge of being wasted, but still, she thinks that Claire really is her only best friend.

::

::

When Claire dies, Massie laughs.

She _can't stop _laughing because _it's so 'Claire' of her to die on Massie's wedding day. _Only Claire could ruin the day she's been waiting for since she was five years-old and watched 'The Wedding Planner'.

Layne barges in, mascara running down her face, and she announces it while Massie's staring at herself in the full-length mirror, thinking that she's never looked more beautiful.

When she's done laughing she looks at herself in the Vera wedding dress and thinks she can't wear a white wedding dress to a funeral.

Even when she's dead Claire makes her feel like a fool.

::

::

"Ma-Massie?" Claire clarifies, and Massie freezes, her tears half way down her face. Claire _can't _see her like this. Alpha's don't cry.

"Ye-Yes Claire. I just needed some fresh air. Go inside," Massie says, trying way too hard to swallow her tears.

Claire of course ignores the demand and walks closer to Massie. Massie desperately tries to hide her tears because she doesn't cry over stupid ninth graders that like to break hearts. She doesn't because she's _Massie Block _and Block's are perfect and they _don't_ get heartbroken.

Claire (with out hesitation, of course) wraps her arm around Massie and lets Massie cry into her shoulder. She doesn't ask what happened and she doesn't tell her not to ruin her sweater with her mascara. She pats her back and she tells her it'll be okay.

Massie thinks Claire's a best friend and she's also a mother.

She'll never tell Claire that though, because that would make Claire superior. And nothing's more important to Massie than her power.

::

::

"I think I'm in love with you," he tells her and Massie knows he means it. He looks at her like she's the only girl in the world and like she's beautiful and that's all Massie's ever wanted.

She kisses him then, and when Claire's face pops into her mind, sad eyes and lip quivering, she kisses him harder. He was Claire's first, and Massie pretends not to care.

She does though. She always will.

::

::

"We stopped searching for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside of us."

Claire reads, Massie listens.

"That's probably my favorite quote," Claire says, before taking a sip from the sweating glass cup.

Massie rolls her eyes, "And why is that oh great poetic Claire?"

Claire looks as though she's searching for a good enough answer, "It kind of defines people, y'know? Everyone has a monster inside of them."

Massie disagrees then. She knows she has a monster inside of her, but Claire?

Ha.

::

::

Bean dies on her fifteenth birthday.

Massie thinks her heart has never been so broken,

but when Claire tells her she's in love with Derrick minutes after Massie comes back from behind the bleachers, lips bruised and hair tangled from those _big, goalie hands_, she knows Bean's death pales in comparison.

::

::

"A car accident," her mother says, and Massie wants to punch her square in the face because _God, _she shouldn't be allowed to say that like she's announcing the weather.

There sitting at the kitchen table two days after the not-wedding.

Apparently Claire changed her mind last minute. 'Even if she was in love with him, she loved Massie more and she would be at her best friend's wedding' she had exclaimed to her mom before running to her car.

She died because (for) of Massie.

Only Claire would do this to her.

::

::

"I remember you said you wanted to be a singer," Claire smiles while Massie takes the microphone charm from it's box.

Massie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, when I was seven."

She gets scolded for that.

Massie quietly puts the charm on her bracelet under the table. She'll never admit she sings in the shower.

::

::

"Mass...what're you—"

"I can't do this Derrick."

"Massie, it's been five years...I think we can get married now."

Massie shakes her head, looking at herself in _the same fucking dress. _

"She'll do it again. She'll find a way to do it."

"Massie, what are you talking ab—"

"Claire. She'll die again. She'll _ruin my life, _again."

"Massie you're acting crazy."

She laughs then, doesn't he know she already is?

::

::

Massie leaves him on a Tuesday. There's nothing special about it, except maybe that it's _him._

She tells herself it's for Claire.

She's never been so selfish.

::

::

"This one's for my best friend Claire," she says into the microphone.

And Massie, she _sings_.

::

::

fin.

* * *

I have NO idea.

lean with it roll with it, review it?(;

lmao.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the song Seasons In The Sun.


	2. Just Seasons out of time,

Claire's never been one for cliché's.

::

_Now that the spring is in the air,_  
_pretty girls are everywhere, think of me_  
_and I'll be there._

::

When Claire's mom tells her to dress nicely for the dinner with The Blocks, she almost chokes on her own spit. She doesn't think she's ever been told to dress nicely to any dinner, except maybe when her Dad has some people from his job coming to their house for a meal and his next salary is on the line.

Claire rummages through her suitcase, finds her _nicest _pair of overalls, and smiles satisfied.

When she sees The Block's house, she literally has to close her gaping mouth. What would they think if they saw what the Lyons were living in back in Florida?

Compared to this she might as well be trailer trash.

Massie, the daughter her age, is introduced during dinner. She's wearing a dress made of dreams and her hair is so shiny and pretty and _perfect_ and her nails look like they were done by God Himself.

Massie's rude the whole night, and all Claire can think is, if she were that perfect, she'd act like a b-i-t-c-h, too.

::

::

Claire comes over and Massie immediately thrusts a cup of gold liquid into her hand.

"We're going to act mature today," Massie states with a mischievous smile, and sits down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

Claire sits, and looks at the large television; the menu screen for some movie called _Coffee and Cigarettes. _

"I thought we were going to watch _Clueless_?"

Massie scoffs, "Grow up Claire, this movie is supposed to be highly sophisticated."

Claire's never one to argue with the queen bee, and well, she isn't going to complain that the liquid in her glass isn't apple juice either.

Later, when she tells Massie she's her best friend, she pretends not to hurt at her response.

::

::

The dance is, for the lack of better word, amazing. Claire got to pick an outfit from Massie's "discard pile" and she didn't even pretend to be offended. It's a sparkly red dress covered with a white satin sweater and her shoes have got to be six hundred dollars and Claire can't stop thinking about how damn lucky she is.

Derrick doesn't leave her side and he whispers things in her ear that make her blush crimson. The words 'dream boy' and 'prince charming' are sketched into his veins and Claire wants to paint pictures with the color in his eyes. Massie says they're brown, but Claire knows they're so much more.

She walks outside for some air, and she thinks she sees Kristen in the distance, so she makes her way over to her.

She realizes it's Massie when she hears the sob escape the brunette's pastel lips.

Massie cries onto her shoulder, and Claire hides her smile.

::

::

They've been dating for two years, now. She feels him and knows him and wants him and has him and she knows it's love. He hasn't told her yet, but she knows he will. It's a given.

She'll tell Massie first, of course. The alpha will be so happy for her, she knows.

::

::

She finds out on a Tuesday. The sky is blue and wispy white clouds are accompanying the shining gold sun. It's beautiful.

Massie and Derrick are behind Dylan's house, away from the rest of the party, and it's funny 'cause she's never put two in two together before today.

The image won't leave her alone. _Lips, tongue, blonde curls, brown_— just brown now—_eyes, meshed with amber eyes, meshed with brunette hair meshed with legs, combined with—_

The armor Claire's built up so well, secured with friendship and a new found self esteem, cracks. It becomes sharp, broken pieces and Claire's heart joins them on the grassy lawn that irritates Claire's imperfections.

::

::

_**You **are cordially invited to celebrate  
the wedding of  
_Massie Ophelia Block  
_and  
_Derrick James Harrington  
On Tuesday afternoon  
June the 2nd  
at St. Anthony's Church  
**Followed by a Reception  
**RSVP: 219-394-1028

Claire laughs, rips the invitation in half, swallows another glass of the "gold swirly liquid" that she's come to know so well.

::

::

"I remember you said you wanted to be a singer," Claire smiles, Massie scoffs.

She watches as Massie slowly clips the microphone charm onto her bracelet under the table, and Claire thinks she's won this round.

::

::

"We stopped searching for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside of us."

She knows she has a monster inside of her. She just prays it doesn't stop by any time soon.

::

::

She's _so _drunk. Hammered, wasted, trashed, spent.

She doesn't care. The wedding's today. Damnit, her best friend's wedding's today. She has to go, she has to make an appearance, she has to take Derrick back, she has to— get another glass of Scotch.

She calls her mom, tells her the news. Her mom says "good for you Claire Bear," hanging up soon after because she's "too busy to talk right now."

Claire speeds, she goes, she drives, she_ has to be at the wedding. _

_She finds it funny that the big truck is coming towards her so quickly._

::

::

fin.

* * *

So, I don't really think this did the other one justice:/ but eh.

A companion piece.


End file.
